hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Strategy Guide
Taking on Gonaku Novice Players Taking on Gonaku can be quite simple if you use his cards against him. Due to his move earthquake, beating this boss requires a bit of patience. As he starts building up bits, your best bet is to retreat and wait for the attack to come out. The weak zombies will usually buff Gonaku, resulting in them dying and making the fight easier to handle with just one opponent. From there, repeatedly attack him with your cards until he wears down. The Confusion status effect is very useful during this battle as it will prevent Gonaku from attacking you along with adding the possibility for him to damage himself. This battle is best to do with a buddy until you get better cards. Experienced Players For an experienced player, Core Infliction, Shadow Trade and Fireball as well as cards such as Mask of Courage are a good basis if you want to sweep. Due to the nerf of core from the March 11th patch, the removal of the stun Debuff allows for an easier sweep due to the fact that confusion lasts longer, allowing your enemies to accidentally attack each other. In most cases Gonaku’s Earthquake will eliminate his allies, making the fight easier. You can find a more descriptive guide here Fighting the Necromancer Novice players This boss is unencounterable in the current version. Though some players might have reached level 15 already, fighting the Necromancer can still be quite a challenge for those that have mainly melee attacks. Having some high damaging cards like Arcane Blast or Lightning as well as some confusion cards like Stupify and Smokescreen is strongly recommended. It is best if in total you have atleast 2 Core Infliction, but if core is not available, the main strategy is to try and confuse the enemies to make them damage each other. The main strategy for those that aren’t as powerful is to weaken the mages down to about 55 health and let them run away. Having them running away is a good thing because you don’t really have to deal with them and you can save the attacks on the ones with more remaining health. TIP: Use confusion cards when you see the Dark Mages or the Necromancer having 2 or more available bits because it is very likely that you can make them miss their Lightning or Arcane Blast. Using confusion cards while they are out of bits is considered foolish since they probably won’t even bother attacking you. Experienced Players Assuming most experienced players have at least one Legendary, if at least 2 players have Core Infliction, the other enemies won’t be too much of a threat as long as the card was drawn early on. If raiding in a team of 4, it will be very helpful if you can communicate with each other and assign roles before hand: 2 attacker 1 healer, and 1 buffer would work very well. The main attackers should own high damaging cards such as Darksteel Longblade so that they can maximize their damage output with the help of their Core. The healer on the other hand, should apply any healing buff the players that get significantly low health. Lastly, the buffer, will make sure to either use Guided Strike or Strength Duality on the player with the Darksteel. After Core has been used server all times, the person with Darksteel will attack the Necromancer usually doing over 250 damage. If the boss isn’t now dead, everyone will rush in to do the most damage possible and complete the fight. Destroying the King of Thieves (KoT) The KoT can be considered to be the 2nd boss to fight, right after Gonaku. He is accompanied by 1 elite and a bandit trapper. Here is a very foolproof and straightforward guide to defeat this boss. One strategy is to lure all of the enemies within a 1 AoE hexagon, or having them all adjacent towards one another. This allows for a perfect core, smokescreen, or fireball. It is recommended to not focus on the Elites when using AoE cards, since they will be either dead or low enough to not engage further. The KoT does pack some good wallop, but this is hindered by the long charges for those attacks, as most cost anywhere from 3-4 bits. For lower levels, simply take on the bandits first, and pack several healing cards to counteract the powerful attacks from KoT. Once the elites are down, simply attack and cooperate in tandem to slowly but surely end the KoT. Category:Guides and Tutorials